


It was a disaster from start to finish

by avuck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Mistletoe, One Shot, Oops, how to deal with a crush feat. kageyama tobio, kind of ooc probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2878103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avuck/pseuds/avuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no way he could kiss this kid. At least when they were fighting it was easy to pretend the butterflies he got were from some sort of adrenaline rush. But to drop him in a setting like this? He had to think fast- there had to be some <i>way</i> for him to get out of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was a disaster from start to finish

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I feel about this one, to be honest.

Kageyama was notorious for his overly competitive nature, so being crammed in the doorway of the gymnasium and fighting with Hinata to get through wasn’t an unfamiliar scene for him. He’d gotten plenty of sorely placed jabs with an elbow from what was a regular battle to see who would enter first, and the same went for the spiker. 

Speaking of, the dumbass was digging a heel into Kageyama's foot, hissing while his teammate pulled him back by his unruly hair. "Hey I wanted to get through first to see the Christmas decorations, knock it off!"

"You can see them _after_ I've gotten through the door! Besides, we helped set them up last night, didn't we?" 

They did. Both boys had stayed late to hang up decorations, though most of their time was spent racing to see who could find the most obscure place for a Christmas ornament. Of course with all that running around, at some point Kageyama got his feet caught on the yards of garland strewn on the floor, and ended up taking out the ladder Suga was using to hang wreaths from the balcony. Then Hinata, trying to avoid the chaos, ran smack into Tanaka, who tripped over Daichi, who was bent over trying to pick up the garland that -as far Kageyama was concerned- started it all. 

Overall, the expression on their captain's face when he calmly told the two to leave was enough to scare the Christmas right out of Kageyama. The one redeeming factor was that he thought Hinata looked ready to piss himself. Well, maybe that wasn't as redeeming as it was guilt inducing, because literally no one was happy when that spunky ball of sunshine wasn't, nevermind Kageyama.

Back to the situation at hand, Hinata was opening his mouth to retort, predictably to argue about how "its not the same!!" when --

"Now I hate to interrupt your lovers quarrel but why not take advantage of that mistletoe up there to kiss and make up, hmm?" Jesus fuck, why did Tanaka have to pull such ridiculous expressions? He stood in front of the two first years, gesturing wildly at the foliage above them. 

It took a moment for the setter to put it together. 

Mistletoe.

Hinata.

He and Hinata were under the mistletoe.

Hinata whose ambitious spirit made his heart go gwaaaa! and whose smile made his stomach go pshoooo!

He was going to have to kiss Hinata.

 _Oh no_. The realization made the two forget about their fight in the doorway, and both stared at one another with their arms hanging loosely at their sides. Hinata's ears were turning pink; it was probably safe to say the same for Kageyama too.

There was no way he could kiss this kid. Not in front of their whole.team- and for the first time too? At least when they were fighting it was easy to pretend the butterflies he got were from some sort of adrenaline rush. But to drop him in a setting like this? Hell, he'd be lucky if he could even _find_ Hinata's lips. He had to think fast- there had to be some _way_ for him to get out of this. 

Without hesitation (and thought, really), the setter reached over their heads, plucked the mistletoe from where it hung, and crammed it into his own mouth- leaves, berries, and all.

Hinata watched him the whole time with his face a cross between shock and incredulousness. Even the other guys had their hands clamped over their mouths, trying to stifle their laughs. Well, everyone but Noya and Tanaka, both of whom had tears in their eyes at this point. Throw in the flustered shortie yelling "what the hell was that!?" and the scene was pretty hectic. 

Needless to say, the humiliation was awful. It was the least he could do to hold eye contact with Hinata, keeping himself composed and giving away nothing to his embarrassment. 

Of course Kageyama had forgotten that mistletoe is poisonous, and before he even swallowed the offending holiday piece, Daichi was gripping his arm and dragging him outside. Although his voice was in no way threatening as he scolded the first year, Kageyama suddenly had the impending feeling that he was about to die. This was it. It was the end of him. He'd disrupted practice and done the most _idiotic_ thing in doing so, and the vibe he was getting from Daichi seemed like he was going to be executed. 

Meanwhile Suga had whipped out his phone, announcing that he was dialing for poison control. A wave of his hand sent the other boys scattering, commencing practice on their own with the occasional guffaw at the previous scene. This definitely was not something they'd forget easily.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a post by the blog 'imagineyouricon' on tumblr.  
> Once again my beta for this fic was magicalmagic c:


End file.
